


Ruzwater Drabbles

by ChameleonCircuit



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, individual tags and warnings in chapter summaries, ruzwater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonCircuit/pseuds/ChameleonCircuit
Summary: A drabble collection cross posted from my tumblr - feel free to send prompts @sofuckingcuffedlinks and individual tags/warnings in summary of each chapter





	1. A Kiss On A Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff
> 
> https://sofuckingchuffed.tumblr.com/post/185360770167/ruzwater-with-20a-kiss-on-a-scar-maybe-kevin

Adam had seen Kevin undress plenty of times, and every time it somehow felt like the first time all over again. Kevin teased him about being a perv, and he played into it, making comments about not wasting a good view, but the truth was something he couldn’t quite put into words. Watching Kevin undress felt intimate and personal in a way that unlocked something inside of him every time. It felt raw and vulnerable, and he couldn’t quite explain why it was that way with Kevin, yet had never been with anyone else.

So of course, when he had caught sight of Kevin’s bare back on his way past the locker rooms, he’d had to stop just to admire the view, chest swelling with affection and a multitude of emotions far too complex to explain.

Then Kevin shifted just a little as he reached for his clean shirt, and Adam spotted something new—a scar on the back of Kevin’s shoulder that he’d somehow missed all those times before, catching in the stark fluorescent light.

He was moving before he’d even thought about it, hands settling on Kevin’s waist as he leaned in to press a feather-light kiss to the scar.

“Jesus,” Kevin practically shouted, jumping a mile in Adam’s loose hold. “What the fuck, Ruz?”

“Sorry,” Adam said with a laugh, ducking his head as he felt his face heat up. “I’ve never seen that scar before.”

“You scared the shit out of me to kiss some old scar?”

Adam shrugged, trying to fight off his embarrassment and play it cool. “What can I say, I can’t keep my hands off you.”

Kevin rolled his eyes, turning around properly. “And if someone saw?”

“Let them see,” Adam said, slight edge to his voice. “Fuck ‘em.”

Kevin snorted, hands settling on Adam’s waist. “Hey, you’re the one who wasn’t ready to come out to anyone just yet. Don’t get pissy with me.”

“Sorry,” Adam muttered, moving to pull away, but Kevin just dragged him into a hug instead, arms wrapping around Adam’s back, warm and all-encompassing.

“I know,” Kevin said gently. “It’s all good.”


	2. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> light angst, fluff  
> https://sofuckingchuffed.tumblr.com/post/186465774507/rain-ruzwater

Adam had lost track of how long he’d been laying in bed just listening to the rain pitter-patter on the roof. It was easier here, stuck in some sort of limbo, than to drag himself out of bed and face the day. Just the thought had him burrowing deeper under the covers and into the warmth he wished he never had to leave.

The smell of fresh coffee hit his nose before he heard gentle footsteps making their way towards the bed.

“I made you coffee,” Kevin said softly once he could see Adam was awake. He offered a small smile, placing it down on the side table. “I’m about to make breakfast, but you don’t have to join me if you wanna stay here.”

Just as Kevin turned to leave again, Adam reached out, taking a light hold of his fingertips.

“Stay,” he whispered, voice hoarse from lack of use.

He let go of Kevin’s hand in favour of scooting across the bed and lifting the covers for Kevin to climb under, too. After a moment’s hesitation, like he wasn’t sure he was allowed even though it was his bed and his house they were in, Kevin slid under the covers, body flush against Adam’s.

“Thank you,” Adam said quietly, hooking his arm over Kevin’s side to pull him closer.

“What for?” Kevin asked with a soft laugh, pulling his head back just enough to look at Adam.

“Being here.” Adam shrugged, pressing his face into Kevin’s chest, grateful when Kevin’s arms looped around his back, firm hands holding him close. “For not giving up on me.”

“I’ll never give up on you,” Kevin whispered fiercely before pressing a kiss to the top of Adam’s head. “Not for as long as I live.”

Adam sighed softly, drinking up Kevin’s warmth as the pitter-patter of the rain filled his ears once more. This was the most content, the most at peace he’d felt since he’d been arrested, and that was all down to the man holding him in his arms.

“Thank you,” he whispered again, and for the first time in months, he felt a real smile tugging at his lips.


	3. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst  
> https://sofuckingchuffed.tumblr.com/post/186955962712/alone-ruzwater

Kevin had been alone most of his life, it seemed. People had flitted in and out, people he cared about, people who cared about him. He wasn’t lonely, per se, but he’d learned how to take care of himself from an early age, always looking after his own needs, never asking for help, never leaning on anyone else.

And then there was Adam, and somehow all of that changed. It was gradual, and Adam was patient, but Kevin learned how to lean on him, how to ask for help, how to open up to him in a way he’d never opened up to anyone else. Adam changed everything, and despite how long it took for him to actually be able to get there, to let it be a real partnership, Adam waskind and understanding every step of the way in a way Kevin had never expected.

For the first time in his life, he had someone to make him breakfast, to rub his back when he was sick, to hold him close when a case hit just a little too hard, and to be there unconditionally. Which is why it hurt so much to see Adam behind bars.

It wasn’t that he’d come to rely on Adam completely, he could still look after himself just as he always had, but it all felt mechanical, empty, meaningless. Every morning his bed felt too cold, too big, too empty. The toast he ate seemed bland, and he ached for the tired grunts that passed as morning conversation from Adam. It felt as though he drove to work each day on auto-pilot, barely registering anything at all as his mind wandered, dreaming up conversations he could no longer have.

He could visit Adam in prison, of course, but somehow seeing him there, having that barrier between them, not even being allowed to reach across the table to take his hand, hurt more than not seeing him at all. He still went despite that pain, he still went even though, every time, without fail, he would cry in his car afterwards, chest aching with a yearning he’d never felt before in his life, a feeling so hollow and so desperate he couldn’t even put into words, because he had to make sure Adam knew he wasn’t alone, that he hadn’t been abandoned, that Kevin was waiting for him when all this was sorted.

He felt alone in every aspect of his life, keenly aware of all the empty space that had seemed natural before Adam, and now seemed hollow. But the time he felt most alone, the time when he couldn’t block it out with anything else, was when he crawled into bed at night, bone-tired and yet unable to sleep because he’d grown used to warm, solid arms around him, to the heat of another person beside him. He’d grown used to soft kisses on his forehead, too-cold feet touching his legs. He’d grown used to the dip of another person in the bed, of the soothing presence of another person that told him he never had to be alone again.

Except he was alone. Painfully alone. He knew it wouldn’t be forever, but it didn’t stop the ache from spreading, threatening to tear him in half the longer he stayed awake.

He stretched his arm across the cold expanse of his bed and sighed, letting his eyes drift shut, longing for things to feel different in the morning.


End file.
